Wrong place, wrong time
by surgery-whore
Summary: set in season 6 set after lexie/mark break up, contains rape, will be HEA. There are four stages you go through when something like this happens to you. 1.)Disgust,2.)Pain,3.)Sadness,4.)Anger. It's your fault if your baby might be dead and you're damn right mad that you only just realise this when you are in surgery, surgery with one mark Sloan.
1. Chapter 1

There are four stages you go through when something like this happens to you.

Disgust

You believe what he whispered, it was your fault. If you didn't tease him, if you weren't a flirt, it wouldn't have happened. Every time you look in the mirror for the first couple of weeks you can see the bruises and marks your left with, wearing more concealed than normal, long thermal tops under your scrubs, you can hide it from everyone. Having a photographic memory helps everything in your life except this; you remember every touch, every whisper in great detail.

For the first week sitting down hurts, standing in the OR for hours is painful, to the point of bursting into tears in the middle of surgery, 'she's just being pathetic' your disgusted with yourself letting this happen, for letting yourself become this person. This person you would normally pity, for becoming a statistic.

Pain

Pain from the ordeal, pain both emotionally and physically. Hurt that no one cares enough to notice, hurt that he doesn't care. Hurt that everyone thinks you're being pathetic about a silly break up that they all knew would happen. Pain when bending down or reaching up.

Sadness

You're sad about it. Sad that you are this person that cries all night, that can't eat or keep anything down. You're sad that he doesn't want to speak to you still. Sad that your own sister doesn't care about you, you're just sad. Sad that there's nothing you can do about it know. Sad that if you didn't leave him this wouldn't have happen, you wouldn't be walking to Meredith's after your car broke down.

Anger

You're angry at yourself for being this person, this pathetic, sad, depressing person. You're angry that you have become a shell of yourself. Angry that he still won't talk to you, you both did things you regret, you weren't ready for what he had picked for your future. Angry that he is being like this when all you need is your best friend who happens to be your ex lover and ex boyfriend, even if he can't stand the sight of you. Angry at your sister for sitting you down and giving you some crap speech about being pathetic and annoying again and most importantly you're mad at him. The bastard for making you believe it was your fault, you didn't tease him, nor did you flirt with him, and you did nothing.

You're angry at the situation you're in. You're angry that you have only noticed how bad the situation is and you're angry that you know if you didn't leave him this wouldn't of happen, you could be half in but you would have been happy because he would of been happy.

Bust most important you feel all this still after two months of hating yourself because you know this problem is your fault and even worst you could of possible killed it by accident of course but because you have been self involved, to busy self pitting to realise that you couldn't keep anything down for a different reason, your emotions giving you whiplash.

It's your fault if your baby might be dead and you're damn right mad that you only just realise this when you are in surgery, surgery with one mark Sloan.

You can't breathe which is not good when you're in surgery, literally gasping for breath.

You see mark look at you over the patient on the operation table "grey what the hell is wrong?"

"I- I, umm" your gasp " n-n-eed to get o-out of he-ere" And with one final jaded gasp you run out, collapsing on the floor outside the OR crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember that feeling of getting told of by the principle at high school? Well that's how Lexie felt sitting on the exanimation table, speaking to her doctor.

"The baby is fine for the time being but you need to start putting the baby and yourself first, this means you need to eat more, a lot more then you are now and less stress, this isn't a high risk pregnancy yet but it will be if you carry on like this."

"More food, less stress got it."

"Are you sure you're OK? You don't look well Dr. Grey?"

"Stress with being a first year resident and now becoming a single mum, that's all."

"Everything will be fine, just remember less stress, more food, you need to gain a lot more weight."

Lexie was walking towards the exit, with her hair in a messy pile at the top of her head, a pair of old jeans and a red blouse. Mark Sloan saw her walking, she looked a mess, over tired and under weight. She was always perfect to him, just skinny and curvy enough but now, well a recovering drug addict came to mind.

"Lexie, Lex, Dr. Grey!"

Lexie gritted her teeth, 'just her luck' she thought, turning towards the distraction "Dr Sloan what can I do for you?"

"Little Grey what's wrong? That's two times you have had to leave the OR, once with Sheppard and now with me?"

"No you don't get to do that"

"Do what little Grey?"

"Talk like that, act like you care, call me little Grey, you don't get to do that any more"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because you can't go from being horrible to me one moment to being all loving and protective, you don't get to do it, it isn't fair!"

"Lex I was angry, I had a right to be angry, I still am but that doesn't mean I don't care"

"No! You weren't there when needed you so you can't be here when you want to, it doesn't work like that, and it hurts too much."

"Come on little Grey, I forgive you"

This one sentence made Lexie lose it, 'who the fuck does he think he is, the king of the world' Lexie thought.

"You forgive me? That's fucking rich, I slept with Alex but you slept with Addison, what you did was worst because I never loved Alex so there were no feelings involved with us but you two? You were heads over heels in love with her and you say you forgive me? Well I don't forgive you."

"You left me!"

"You were making me be a grandmother without even asking me?"

"You're being over dramatic and childish now."

"Well that's me a child, did Addison tell you that?" Mark had enough, he was going out his way to be nice to her after a rough day but Mark couldn't take it any more not without saying something that he would one day regret and he couldn't do that to Lexie, not his Little Grey, she was just upset about something and when she's ready to act like a grown up she would come to him. Mark turned on his heel and starting walking away. He didn't want to but he knew it was the best thing to do.

"Oh so it's okay for you to walk away, who's being childish now mark?"

Placing her hands on her stomach "It's just you and me now little one."

-Next day

Lexie had a horrible night, Meredith and Derek had decided they were going to try for a baby which meant no more fret house. She knew she was going to have to move out soon but she was hoping she would have a least a couple of months to figure it all out. She tossed and turned all night, getting up every hour to be sick. Morning sickness was a killer when you had to be up early for work.

At the hospital 

"Two you are with Sheppard, three go to plastics"

"Doctor Yang is there any chances I could go somewhere else?"

"No, now leave me alone."

'great just my luck' thought Lexie.


	3. Chapter 3

She was pretty, not in an overly sexy sort of way, she was pretty in a subtle innocent way, which her past boyfriends enjoyed. She wasn't a tease, he had lied and she did not deserve it, Lexie was certain of that.

Looking in the mirror Lexie looked older than her twenty five years of age. She use to look younger than she was but theses last couple of months had really taken it out of her, her youth was gone.

Taking a step closer to the mirror, Lexie touched her cheekbones, she has always been skinny but she had always had a good perky bum and a good handful for her boobs but her face shocked her today. Her face was gaunt; her cheek bones trying to break through, her bags under her eyes dark making her look shallow and shrunken, her eyes to big for her face, a deer caught in the headlights came to mind.

Running her hands down her body, Lexie took in the way her scrub top hung off her, if she was six inches taller than her 5'1 frame she would look like a catwalk model, she looked like a human hanger and that sicken her. 'If only her mother could see her' thought Lexie. 'If only mark actually looked at her proper.' She didn't bother looking at her scrub bottom half already knowing they were three times too big, just to keep them up she had to roll them up three times around her waist, and these were the smallest size the hospital provided.

She had to gain weight and fast, how could her baby be OK? How come no one cares or noticed how skinny she had became in such a small amount of time? Lexie thought. She was a good forty pounds underweight at least.

3 months pregnant while being this skinny? It was horrible. This was not pretty, maybe she wasn't any more, she wasn't pretty on the inside, she was ugly, dark and twisted now and somehow it reflected on the outside, she wanted to be pretty again. She wanted to be shiny and new again. She didn't want to be dirty any more.

Unable to delay any more time from seeing Mark, Lexie made her way to the plastics floor, yesterday was horrible and she was a hormonal mess, she could only wonder what today would bring.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How could Mark look so amazing, so perfect all the time, even leaning on the nurses' station- flirting of course, he looked perfect? She was still in love with him even though she knew they would never be together again; he would never love her again.

'Dr Sloan I'm on your service today"

"Should we talk about yesterday before we start our rounds?" mark asked, secretly hoping she would say no.

"no I don't think that's necessary, we are both adults and we can be professional because it's not like we are together any more, we were but we aren't any more, which you knew, since you were there and your involved but what I'm trying to say is that we can be professionally I hop..."

"Lex your rambling, let's just see the patients and do our rounds OK?"

"yes good idea, I actually thought it would be totally awkward and you wouldn't teach me but its not- your being nice?"

"I don't hate you Lex, I lov... I was angry yesterday but I'm not, let's just do our rounds, nothing exciting I'm afraid today."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Good morning Miss Carter, Dr Grey begin"

"Miss Carter, age thirty-two, in for liposuction and a face lift."

The woman sat in bed was tall and blonde. She was beautiful, she didn't need any surgery.

"Have you worked on Dr Grey, Dr Sloan?" the patient asked. "I want her cheek bones."

Mark looked at Lexie, 'she looked ill' mark thought.

"No, that's all her sorry"

"Oh what a shame oh well you can still model my cheek bones on her, yes?"

"I can try miss carter." Taking another look at Lexie "Dr Grey we need to talk, outside, now" he was going to find out what was wrong but first he wanted to work out why he didn't notice the weight loss.


	4. Chapter 4

"what's wrong Dr Sloan." Lexie asked, already knowing what he was going to ask or talk about, why did Miss Carter have to be the only person on the planet over then herself to notice that she had cheekbones and to make it painfully obvious that something was not right.

"Are you ill?" Mark hoped she wasn't but that was the only explanation for this drastic weight loss. Was it something surgical? was it an eating disorder?

Lexie did not know what to say, she couldn't tell him the truth - it would disgust him.

"It's just stress, I'm a first year resident, I have to look for a new house, stress, lots of people get stressed." Lexie hoped mark believed the lie, she wasn't a very good liar, that much she knew.

Mark went to put his hand on Lexie shoulder but before he could do so "Please don't touch me"

Mark was shocked, why didn't she want him to touch her? "Ok Lex but if you need me, you know where I am, a shoulder to lean on, a ear to moan at, you can tell me anything.'

"Thank you but there's nothing to tell, can I go prep Miss Carter for Surgery now?"

Mark knew something was wrong and he would find out what. "sure go prep our patient."

.

.

.

.

The day dragged for Lexie. Miss Carter was annoying vain obsessed women who believed that Lexie had the cheekbones of an angel. In Lexie's opinion Miss Carter should of been sent to the looney bin as Lexie looked like a recovering drug addict.

For lunch she had the cafeteria's macaroni and cheese which was not edible. She decided that from now on she will bring her own lunch to work, she needed to gain weight healthily for her baby.

She only had one surgery and the rest of the day paperwork and now, at 6:00pm she has to go look at places to live, something she did not want to do but she need to put in lots of hours now so she won't miss to much surgery time when she takes only four weeks off for maternity leave, the baby will go to the hospitals nursery.

Tomorrow she has to go talk to the chief and explain that just because she's pregnant does not mean she needs to be mommy tracked.

When she arrived at the apartment complex at 6:15pm, she was pleasantly pleased that it was only a 15 minute driving journey to work - where she basically lived. The building was nice, not to far from Marks but definitely nothing like his, his was 5*, this was 3* at best but it was in a safe neighbour hood and nothing like the crap-erment that she use to live in.

The apartment it self was on the third floor of a six floor complex, a working lift that had the ability to stop at any given time. It was small but it had lots of light - something she didn't even have at her room at Meredith's house.

There was a small living room/kitchen in a open space, one bedroom which after carefully examining she work out that she could fit in a double bed and a crib, a small bathroom joint to the bedroom and a small cupboard/storage space in the hallway (which was basically the living room.)

One downside was that it was not furnished but there was a fully working bathroom and a kitchen with a cooker/fridge and breakfast bar.

The rent was $750 a month with all bills included which was a sweet deal and one that she could afford.

She was sold, first thing first was to buy furniture and move in as soon as possible.

.

.

.

.

She didn't have work today but she wanted to go in to talk to the chief before her appointment and then go furniture shopping, see her father and go to Meredith's and pack, and hopefully move in that same day/night, all in that order.

She had not told Meredith that she had found a place, she was barely talking to her, since she was pathetic and dark and twisty now unlike her half sister that was bright and shiny and all new.

She walked into the hospital wearing a pair of light wash boot cut jeans with holes down the legs, they were old and comfy and slightly too big at the moment but she plans to change that.

A plain black button down sheer shirt, slightly tucked at the front. This morning when she woke up she had boobs! Boobs that she had been missing for months and she quite liked them. On her feet she had on a pair of black chelsea boots. Her hair in a messy bun.

Sitting in her seat in the Chiefs office, she was nervous, understandably so.

"Dr. Grey what can I do for you today?" the chief was hoping that one of the best first year residents that he had in a long time was not planning on leaving, he knew all about her love live and it's problems - the nurses liked to gossip.

"Well you see i'm pregnant- but i've worked it all out, I'll work right up to my due date and then take four weeks off after the birth, the baby can go to the nursery here and possibly my dad can look after the baby some days."

The chief didn't know what to say - on one hand he was very happy for her and mark as he suspects the baby daddy was but on the other hand she was young and new to the surgical programme- she still had a lot to learn.

"First things first congratulations, I'm so happy for you and Mark, you will make great parents but I think you should reconsider how much maternity leave you have, four weeks is not a lot to get use to a new baby."

"Firstly the baby isn't Marks, it's mine, Mark's not the father, I'm a surgeon I want to come back to work as soon as possible, I'll be a single income household with a new baby, I need this"

"Oh I'm sorry for just assuming, of course Dr. Grey and Congratulations again, you will make a wonderful mother."

"Thank you Chief Webber."

.

.

.

.

"The baby looks good, healthy size, healthy weight, your putting on a good about of weight, you still have a long way to go until you are clearly out of the danger zone, still at this moment your not a high risk but your still not in the clear."

.

.

.

.

Lexie walked into the first furniture/home shop she saw, she wanted to get every she needed in one place - quick and easy— not baby furniture/stuff included, she would do that nearer her due date.

She picked up a antique style iron double bed in sliver and a cream silk bedding, a bed side table in antique cream. The apartment had a small built in closet that would work for Lexie. She picked up a pair of curtains in the same colour and material as the bedding. For the living room Lexie picked up a small cream two seat couch and two matching antique rocking chairs in pale pink that would sit on either side of the couch in front of the small fireplace.

Lexie found a small wooden coffee table and picked up a soft multi coloured quilted throw that she would have on the back of the couch and two cream cushions. Lexie found a persian style rug in browns and creams to complete the living room.

For the kitchen Lexie picked out two Pale pink wooden breakfast chairs and and all the kitchen pans/mugs e.c.t that she needed.

The bathroom was done in the same fashion.

.

.

.

.

After getting all the furniture delivered and set up on the same day she made her way to Meredith's house.

She had all her clothes and small knickknacks packed and was carrying the last load into the car when Meredith, Derek and Mark pulled up.

The three new comers saw Lexie struggling with the largest suitcase when all three jogged up to her, Mark took the suitcase off his ex girlfriend and place it in the trunk of her car.

"going somewhere little grey?" Mark asked.

"I found a place" Lexie spoke to all three "It's small but it will do and i've got furniture for it so all thats left to do it move in, which I'm doing now, here's the keys Meredith's, thank you for letting me crash here."

Meredith was shocked "I didn't mean you had to leave now, I meant somewhere in the near future."

"I had to leave anyway before you even ask me to move out, so I just did it sooner rather then later."

All three stood in shock while Lexie drove off, Why did she have to leave before she was asked too?

Lexie felt slightly lighter and happier than she had in ages, she was still dark and twisty and hated herself but she felt better, she had home to bring her baby home too in a couple of months.

She was looking after her baby.

.

.

.

.

.

And here's the forth chapter, hope you guys like it.

Chapter five to come tomorrow hopefully :)


	5. Chapter 5

Lexie's first night on her own went surprisingly well, she she was scared to begin with, she wasn't use to being on her own but she she did it and she was proud of herself, 'maybe I can do this?' Lexie thought.

Lexie arrived at work, ten minutes early, enough time to change into her scrubs and to have some porridge with chopped up bananas on top or so she thought, she barely had a spoonful when her pager bleeped, an incoming emergency was on its way to the trauma bay.

Quickly jogging outside to wait for the patient/patients she saw mark and Callie waiting there already gowned up.

Callie spoke "young child with third degree burns and fell out of a two story window"

Lexie gasped "Oh god" the thought of this young child, a child that could be hers one day in that kind of condition brought tears to her eye. Both Callie and Mark looked at Lexie, 'why is she crying? stuff like this and worse always happens, you get use to it here"

"in coming five year old girl, third degree burns on her arms and legs, broken arm and wrist and a broken leg"

.

.

.

.

"Whats the damage on her bones Torres? she need surgery?" Mark asked while the three of them looked over the patients, Ellie Walters-smiths scans.

"Her arm will need to be repaired in surgery but her leg will be fine with just a cast, what about the burns?"

"I will need to have a closer look, Dr. Grey would you like to make the assessment on the patient?" Mark asked.

Lexie nodded "Yes " The three of them walked into the room where Ellie and her parents, Adam and Jane Walters-smith were waiting patiently.

Mark spoke "Hello mrs and mr Walters-smith needs to do a quick assessment of your daughters burns before we decided what the best course of actions will take on them, ?"

"Her leg does not need surgery, a cast will do fine however her arm is a little bit more tricky, I'll have to re correct it in surgery, Dr. Grey?"

Lexie walked towards the scared Child, both Mark and Callie did not interact with her, they spoke to the parents and it was obvious that Ellie was scared and She was a person, a person that needs a little comforting.

"Hi Ellie, I'm I just need to have a look at your arms and your legs if thats ok?" Lexie asked.

The young girl frowned, she didn't want this lady to touch her, she hurt all over.

"I promise to be gentle, we need to see them so then we can make them all better, ok?"

"Ok "

Lexie completed her assessment on the young girl while Mark silently decided what was needed to be done and hoped that Lexie comes up with the right verdict.

"So whats the verdict ?"

"I think- No she needs skin grafts on both the legs and her right arm, her left antibiotic cream should be fine" Mark nodded his head, proud of Lexie, turning her head to the little girl "It's not as scary as it sounds it just means that you will just need a little nap and then when Dr Sloan here, who is a superhero but it's a secret so you can't tell anyone ok?

Ellie nodded, eyes wide open in shock at the fact that her doctor was a superhero "will make you all better and then when you wake up you get ice cream or jelly, whats your favourite?"

The little girl thought about it "Jelly" she said with a small smile on her face at the thought of getting jelly after this magical sleep.

Lexie nodded "Jelly it is and whats your favourite cartoon?"

Mark slowly walked closer to the parents, he understood what Lexie was doing, she was distracting the little girl so he and Callie could speak to the parents about the surgery and the risks without scaring and upsetting the patients.

'she would be a great mom' thought Mark "So Mr and Mrs Walters-smith what we will do ….."

.

.

.

.

The surgery went well and Ellie Walters- Smith would have little scarring and her broken arm and leg should heal up nicely.

Mark walked into the elevator and saw Lexie was there all ready to go home, She was in a pair of jeans and a button down shirt- she looked beautiful.

"Well done today Lex, what you did for that girl, the way you made her so comfortable, well you should be proud of yourself today, you were a surgeon, a rock star ok?

Lexie was shocked, she thought that he would of shouted at her about that, that she wasn't a social worker, she was a doctor of medicine.

"really? I thought that.. I don't know what I thought"

The elevator stopped at the ground floor, Lexie went to leave when Mark said spoke to her softly before she passed him, one hand on her wrist "Your make a great Mom one day when your ready and you find a guy" Lexie took a sharp intake of breath and turned to Mark, she open her mouth to speak

"Go Lexie, I'm trying to be the good guy, I'm trying to let you go but if you speak that won't happen" Mark looked pained. The elevator doors closed, Lexie pressed the emergency stop button.

"I never wanted kids and then I met you"

"And the thought of one day in the future that we could have a child, or two"

Mark stepped closer to Lexie "Lex what are you trying to say?" Mark didn't want to get his hopes up.

"That I wanted all that with you, marriage and children but then Sloan came"

"She's my daughter Lex, I couldn't turn my back on her, I can't even now when she's left me, She's still my daughter"

"I get that Mark, I do, I get that now"

"So does that change anything?" Mark asked full of hope.

"It doesn't, I- I'm not the same as I was before, we can't get back together, I'll disgust you" Lexie started to tear up, here it is, she's just going to tell him, then he can move on and find another women to make him happy.

"I can get over the fact you slept with Alex" Mark sneered his name.

"You might be able to but can you get over the fact that I'm .." Lexie took a big breath, "That I'm pregnant and that it's not yours?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

The big reveal!

what do you think Mark will say?

And will Lexie tell him about the rape?

Review to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

"You might be able to but can you get over the fact that I'm .." Lexie took a big breath, "That I'm pregnant and that it's not yours?"

Mark's face fell in shock, this was not what he expected to hear "Seriously your pregnant?"

Lexie nodded.

"It's not mine?"

Lexie nodded again, knowing that if she spoke she would cry.

"Your right I can't get over that fact." Mark was angry "You left me because I wanted us to take care of my grandchild but what it's ok for you to get pregnant by some over guy and I have to be ok with it." Mark fumed.

Lexie's voice broke "No It's not like that, but I- I can't get rid of it, not even for you"

"I can't get over the fact that your pregnant and Karev is the father"

'What no, no you .." Mark un pushed the emergency button.

"You better stay out of my way Lexie, I swear to god, you and your little boyfriend …." the elevator doors open, and mark walked out leaving Lexie shaking and silently crying.

.

.

.

.

.

Lexie had a horrible night sleep, not only was she upset and worried about Mark but apparently the baby didn't like it when he was angry at her, so she was up all night with morning sickness. When she got into work, her night and morning only got worse, she was assigned to Mark's service and so was Alex.

Lexie walked into the plastics ward to this delightful surprise.

"So Karev Lexie told me the good news last night"

Alex looked confused "Ok.. good for you?"

"Good for me? Good for you, your going to be a father and you still have all your student loans to pay back, good news"

"What? No I used a condom, there's no way she's pregnant, Lex?"

"Your not the father Alex don't worry"

Mark's head turned towards her "But if it isn't mine and it isn't Karav?"

"Oh come on Mark. you made yourself perfectly clear yesterday, the father is no concern of yours"

Alex laughed "I never thought I would see this, Lexiepedia sleeping around"

"We have a patient can we be professional and leave me and the paternity of my child alone?" Lexie asked.

.

.

.

.

Alex grabbed the patients chart and started reading as soon as they got into the room "Gerald Warrens, age thirty four in for a penis enlargement … dude seriously?"

Lexie stared in shock.

"Well the ladies love my cock already but I want a monster, right Lexie?" The patient asked.

Lexie stuttered "I, I, I can't be here" Lexie stared at Mark, Beging with her eyes to let her leave.

"Is this him? Mark asked.

The patient, a dark haired man who was slightly attractive, if you were attracted to slimy men.

"You speak about me" cooed the man.

Lexie couldn't speak back and instead of fighting she fled out the room, Mark hot on her tail.

"Lexie hold up"

"Mark please I can't, I can't do this, I can't be on this case, Please" Lexie pleaded.

"Why because he is the father of your child?"

Lexie laughed bitterly "That's all you seem to fixate on, the paternity of my baby"

"It's important to me ok? I have dreamt and dreamt about having a baby with you, and you are having one but it isn't mine, it kills me Lexie because I love you so much " Mark exploded.

"If you loved me so much you would of notice me"

"Notice you? that's all I do"

"Really? Have you noticed how much of an emotional wreak I have been, How I can't stand anyone touching me, how I hate it when men call me beautiful and pretty and how whenever I have a make patient I die inside?"

Mark didn't speak, was she telling him that she was? that she was? He couldn't even say the word, not his Lexie.

"Lex?"

"Don't make me say it Mark, Don't make me say because if I do it's real ok, it really happen and I can't, I can't deal with that, Please mark if you love me don't make me?" Lexie begged, tears running down her face.

Before Mark could answer they both heard Alex shout "Fuck you man, don't speak about her like that?

Both of them ran into the room only to see Alex and the patient- Lexie's rapist in a heated argument.

Mark took a step in front of Lexie hiding her from the scum and hiding her from his view.

"Karav, go to the nurses station and call for security and 911"

Lexie panicked "What Mark? No no no, you can't, I can't"

"Do it now before I kill him Karav, now" Barked Mark.

Alex ran to the nurses station, the nurses already rang for security so all he had to do was call the police. running back into the room, two security guards just got there.

Mark barked out orders "He doesn't leave, he doesn't move before the police get here, understand?"

"Hey man, what have I done? All i want is a bigger dick?" Asked Gerald?

Mark fumed darkly "You know what you have done and if it wasn't for her in the room I would kill right now, no actually I would be your operation and make sure I fucked it right up so you wouldn't have a fucking dick anymore and so you wouldn't be able to hurt anyone us"

Lexie continued to cry into Mark's back, her hands fisted into his scrub top.

Meredith, Christina and Derek ran into the room, "What's going on?" Derek questioned.

"Take Lexie into the attending staff room"

Lexie's grip on Mark's scrub top tighten when Meredith went towards Lexie "Com on Lex that's go" Meredith whispered quietly, she didn't know what had happened or what was wrong but seeing Lexie in that state really upset her.

"No I' I'm not leaving Mark" Mark sighed and turned around so he was facing her, his back hiding her, bending down slightly mark whispered "Please little grey just go"

"No because I disgust you and I love you Mark please don't hate me, please" sobbed Lexie.

"You've got it wrong Little grey, it's not you that disgust me, it's him and I can't have you in the same room. not now knowing what he did, I need you safe, please Little grey, I'm begging here?"

"What did he do to my sister?" Meredith had an idea of what happened already but she so wanted it to not be true.

"Lex?" Mark said.

"I'll go but don't do anything stupid please?"

"Go with Meredith and Yang, Derek and Alex will stay with me ok?"

"I don't want anyone else to know Mark?" Lexie begged.

"I won't tell anyone Lexipedia" Alex promised.

Meredith and Christina guided Lexie out of the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It will start to get a bit happier soon, I promise.

hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is finally here! Enjoy it!

"Why isn't Mark here yet? it's been an hour, he should be back by now" Lexie was now panicking, she disgusted Mark, she knew she would and now it was obvious. "He hates me"

Meredith Couldn't keep quite anymore, she had to get it off her chest and find out the truth "Why didn't you tell me Lexie? I could of helped?"

Lexie starred at Meredith, she wasn't used to this, wasn't used to Meredith caring? Christina agreed "Or me, you could of told me three?"

"I couldn't, Christina your Meredith's friend your not mine and Mer I couldn't because if I did then I couldn't pretend nothing happen and that I was fine and your bright and shiny Mer and I'm well I'm the you before Derek, I'm dark and twisty, I'm dirty and disgusting"

"I didn't know you felt that way Three, I'm your friend" Christina explained.

"You call me three? How was I meant to know that you thought we were friends?"

"Well it's just that before Sloan you were pathetic and annoying but your cool now and three is like a nick name, like Sloan calls you little grey, it's a nick name."

"You can always tell me anything Lexie, Your my sister, I know I haven't been the sister of the year lately or ever but thats going to change, I'm here for you and your going to move back in, tonight"

"I can't move back in Meredith, it's lovely for you to ask but in six months time there will be a baby here, I'll be a mommy and your be an aunt and I need to start getting use to being on my own."

"Your pregnant?"

It's not Mark's or Alex's is it, it's his?" Christina asked. Lexie nodded, there was nothing else to say.

.

.

.

.

Mark ran across the hospital, hoping Lexie was in the attending's staff room. That man was going to be locked away for a long time and Mark, well he was going to show Lexie that he was there for her, for her and her child, show her that the father wasn't important, Mrs, Shepard was his biological mother but she was more of a parent than his own.

When Mark arrived at the attending staff room, he starred at Lexie, he would never allow anyone else to hurt her again, including himself.

"Little Grey I'm here, how are you feeling?" Mark asked, crouching down by her feet, Lexie was sat on the sofa in the small room.

Lexie throw her arms around Mark's neck "Oh Mark, I thought you weren't going to find me, I thought you hated me" Cried Lexie. Christina and Meredith left the room to give them their space.

Mark chuckled "Hate you? I could never hate you"

"You hated me when I slept with Alex, you hated me when I left" Lexie cried harder.

Mark placed is hands on the middle of her back ,hugging her slightly, breathing her in, softy he spoke "Hate you, Little Grey I love you, I've never hated you, I was hurt yes but I never hated you, I love you, I'll always have and I'll always will"

Lexie gasped, letting go off her hold on him and spoke "But the baby?"

Mark smiled kindly, Bringing his left hand towards her stomach and placing it over her womb " Lexie I've always wanted you to carry my child and I never realised until an hour ago that It doesn't matter who the biological father is, he is just a sperm donor, your the love of my life Little Grey which makes your little girl the love of my life too, I'm going to show you two that I'm worthy of your love and worthy of you both, worthy of being a father to your child because Lex I can't see the world without you and now I can't see the world without the both of you, I love you both so much, I'm going to be worthy of you two I promise." Mark vowed.

Lexie smiled, tears running down her cheeks "It might be a boy?"

"No it's a little girl, a little girl that will be the big sister to her siblings, her brothers and her sisters, the siblings that we both will give her. She will be your mini me, she'll be as beautiful as you are"

"I love you Mark so much it hurts"

Mark starred at her, keeping his hand in place he whispered "But doesn't it feel so good?"

The couple starred at one another for thirty seconds before their lips joined together, in the sweetest kiss ever, with Mark protective hand over their child, the child that Mark vowed that he will be worthy of. The child the both of them couldn't wait to see.


End file.
